Disney Parody2:Beauty and the Beast
by Nightmare-chan22
Summary: Complete: The GSTLA cast do Beauty and the Beast now. Felix is a tea cup, Isaac is the dog version of a beast, and Jenna is a duster! Mudshipping. Please, RR!
1. Not so good humor

Hey everyone! I'm back! I can't stop making fun of Disney stuff. They're just so fun! (Laughs at Mickey Mouse.) You stupid fat mouse! Know one thing: The only Disney movies I like are: Beauty ant the Beast and Nightmare before Christmas. Who knows? Maybe I might try Anime... or make fun of another game!  
  
Isaac: Shut up and get on with the story! I mean, we need to actually get on with the story. Wow... I just talked...  
  
Mia: Yeah! You've written enough Jenna and Garet romance! Make some Mudshipping!  
  
Fine, fine! I'm changing some parts in Beauty and the Beast though. On with the story...  
  
Long, long ago there lived and extremely pathetic prince. He lived in a castle deep in the woods. All though he had everything, he was a jerk! (Isaac sitting in a throne shoots camera a glare.) He was like, a spoiled brat! Then, one cold and rainy night, an old hag appeared before him. (See Isaac opening the door and looking down on Kraden who is wearing a gray wig that makes him have long hair. Kraden curls his hair and smiles at Isaac.) The old hag asked the prince for shelter in return for a beautiful rose. But the prince wanted nothing to do with the old lady. (You see Isaac kicking Kraden out into the rain, and throwing the rose at him as well.) The old hag came back, and transformed herself into a beautiful sorcereress. (See puff of smoke, and Kraden running out of the scene and Feizhi standing there. Now you see Isaac blushing and falling to his knees.) When the prince saw the beautiful woman, he begged her to be his. But the maiden saw no love in his heart and turned him into a monster! (You see Feizhi whacking Isaac on the head with a plastic pink wand with 'Made in China' on the side.) The spell spread across the castle, turning his servants into enchanted items. The prince begged her to change him back but the magical being refused. She gave him a rose and said: If you have truly fallen in love with someone, and they truly love you back, only then will my spell break. If you do not fall in love, you shall stay a monster forever. Years passed, and the prince fell into despair. For who could possibly love a monster...  
  
"Dum-dee-dum-dum!" Mia hummed a bizarre tune as she wandered around town. She would glance over her shoulder every now and then to glare at the people singing about how weird she was behind her back. She sighed, and walked into a bookshop. "Good morning, Suza!" Mia said, cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, good morning Miss Mia!" Suza greeted. Mia looked through, and pulled a book out labeled 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.'  
  
"Mind if I take this one?" She asked.  
  
"Sure! Keep it if you like. It's not like anyone else reads my books..." Suza whimpered, wiping away a tear. Mia walked out, but passed someone as she did...  
  
"There she is, Agatio." Alex said, smiling at her. Alex's little lackey, Agatio, smiled evilly at her. (Isaac/Me: Boo! Hiss!)  
  
"You're gonna marry her, Alex? Where's a picture?! Saturos would kill to see this!" Agatio laughed.  
  
"I don't care! She's pretty, and she will be mine." Alex said, striking Agatio. (Apples being thrown at Alex. Isaac/Me: We hate you! She's Isaac's!) When Mia was on her way to home, Alex bumped into her once more.  
  
"Hey there Mia." Alex said, flipping his hair.  
  
"Oh... hi Alex." Mia said, rolling her eyes. Alex suddenly snatched her book. He held it upside down and began to read.  
  
"How can you read this crap! It's not healthy for a girl! And anyway, I don't even know how to read it." Alex said, staring at the upside down text. Mia took it back, and gave him a glare.  
  
"Reading is my life, and of course you couldn't read it! It's upside down!" Mia said. Alex looks dumbfounded.  
  
"Of course knew that. I was simply trying to make a joke for you!" Alex said. Agatio snickered, and Alex shot him a glare that said 'I'll cast Hail Prism unless you cut it out!' Mia suddenly gasped when there was an explosion near her house.  
  
"Father!" Mia gasped, running toward her house. She quickly ran to her house with Alex and Agatio laughing on the ground. She rushed into her house and into the basement. There was smoke, and everyone's favorite scholar lay on the ground.  
  
"Oh... hello birdies...." Kraden said, smiling at the stars spinning over his head. Mia sighed, and smiled.  
  
"For a second there I thought something bad had happened to you." Mia said. Kraden sighed.  
  
"When will you learn? With me as your father, explosions are normal." Kraden said.  
  
"Another invention? But you still haven't finished the other 276 you made last year." Mia said, confused.  
  
"I'm not abandoning them... I'm just putting them off." Kraden said, pushing away one of his projects.  
  
"What's this one do?" Mia asked.  
  
"It's gonna find me werewolf! And I'm gonna name it George! And it'll be a pet! And he'll have his own little pink flea-killing collar with a bell on it!" Kraden said, hugging an imagined werewolf. (I know it's a wood cutting machine, but we all know how obsessed Kraden is with werewolves.)  
  
"Father, we all know that werewolves don't exist." Mia groaned.  
  
"Yes they do! I know they do!" Kraden said, shooting her a glare. Mia took a few steps away from him.  
  
"Even if you did get 'George' he would tear you limb from limb." Mia said. Kraden shook a fist, and looked proud.  
  
"No! He would be both house-trained and potty-trained!" Kraden protested. Mia smacked a hand to her forehead. "As a matter of factly, I'm going to try out my werewolf machine tonight!" Kraden said.  
  
"Just be home by dinner." Mia said, walking back to the first floor.  
  
(I know, it was good at the beginning with Isaac and Feizhi, but I'll try my best. It gets the humor when Isaac re-appears.) Kraden was wandering around the woods that night searching for werewolves. He was looking at a map to Russia at the moment, not realizing he was in a forest somewhere... I don't know the name of the place....  
  
"I knew I should've taken a right!" Kraden groaned. He looked up from the map, and frowned at the sight of a fork in the road. On the left side, there is a big spooky forest with owls hooting, and on the right side, there is a filed of pink flowers with happy music in the background. He thinks for a moment, and points to the scary forest. "We're bound to run into a werewolf there!" Kraden said, smiling. Soon, plastic bats and creepy music came on. He hugged the horse, and whimpered. "I get to live in this story... right?" Kraden whimpered. The horse halted. Confused, Kraden looked to see why. Once he saw why, he screamed. They were on the edge of a cliff that had come out of nowhere. The horse reared upward, knocking Kraden off. Kraden made a bumpy yelp as he rolled down a hill. The horse ran off. Kraden looked around. Fog, spooky music, and glowing red eyes in bushes. Not the best sign to be seeing. "Hey, are you a werewolf?" Kraden asked, forcing on a smile. Wolves suddenly lunged out of the bushes at him, jaws snapping at his neck. Kraden made a girlie scream, and ran as fast as the poor old guy could.  
  
Soon, Kraden reached a scary castle. He locked the gate behind him, and ran to the doors. Not caring to knock, he broke the doors down and ran in. It was pitch black, and silent.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Kraden asked. There was silence.  
  
"Poor guy... I feel kind of bad for him, Piers..." A voice said.  
  
"Not another word, Garet!" Another voice hissed.  
  
"Oh! Are you playing hide-and-go-seek?! I love that game!" Kraden said, clapping his hands together. He picked up a candelabrum and searched the area. No one was there. Something tapped him on the hand, and he looked down to see the candelabrum grinning at him. Wait a second...  
  
"Hello." Garet said, smiling bigger. Kraden screamed, and dropped it.  
  
"Wonderful! Just peachy perfect, Garet!" Piers, the cloak groaned. Garet lay on the ground still smiling.  
  
"Hey? Wanna be my friend?!" He asked. Kraden got starry eyed, and knelt beside them.  
  
"Oh my! Talking items! Who on earth could have invented such a fabulous idea?!" Kraden asked, examining Piers. Piers glared at him, and Garet began to push him toward a warm room with a lit fireplace.  
  
"Hey! Meet my others friends! Come on!" Garet said.  
  
"No, you idiot!" Piers cried, before Kraden ran in.  
  
They didn't see the hooded figure glaring with hateful blue eyes down on them...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Not my best work, but I had to hurry. Hope you like it. I liked Isaac in it. It gets good when he appears in the next chapter! ^-^! Please review! But don't make fun of it... 


	2. Isaac's gone mad!

Sorry I haven't updated like a usually do. I haven't been able to get on aol for two days. My computer's really messed up. But thank you for the reviews! Back to the story:  
  
Felix: Hey! I get to make an appearance in this!  
  
Ivan: What?! I'm the freaking' foot dog?!  
  
Actually, Ivan was going to be the clock. But Piers took his role.  
  
From where we left off: You found out the main story line and that Kraden went off to get himself a pet werewolf. But, he was attacked by wolves and wandered into a castle. There, he met Piers the clock and Garet the candle dude. But, someone else is with them... a certain Venus Adept with dog-ears and everything...  
  
"He'll kill us all! I'm too young to die!" Piers sobbed. Kraden had been sitting in the 'master's chair' and Piers knew they would all be killed. Ivan the foot rest dog ran up, barking like crazy. He propped Kraden's muddy boots on him ( Ivan: Oh, sick!) Kraden smiled at the enchanted items.  
  
"My, I can't wait to tell Babi about this! I can't wait to tell everyone about the moving items here!" Kraden cried, growing teary eyed.  
  
"You idiots! Get him out of the mansion this instant! The master will have our heads for this!" Piers hissed. A sudden cart ran him over. The teapot looked over and smiled.  
  
"Sorry about that Piers." Sheba said, nervously laughing. Piers made a mumbled cussword. She poured tea into a cup, and Kraden picked it up. When he was drinking, a new voice came.  
  
"Hey! HEY!!! Watch where you're putting those lips old man!" The teacup barked, glaring at him.  
  
"And who might you be?" Kraden said, staring at the teacup.  
  
"I'm Felix, smartest, and hottest guy in the castle." Felix said, smiling proudly. Piers looked at him confused.  
  
"No, it said that the clock was the smartest and hottest." Piers said, flipping through the script. Felix raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Then why the hell am I teacup?!" Felix cursed, angry with the author. Sheba suddenly hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"Quit cussing. You're a teacup." She snapped.  
  
"I don't give a dam"- Felix stopped short when he saw Sheba's scary glare. Suddenly, the door burst open followed by a strong wind blowing out all the flames including poor Garet. Kraden hugged his knees to his chest. A low growl came to greet them.  
  
"Who is this?" A voice growled behind Kraden.  
  
"He was a peasant who needed somewhere to stay. So we decided to help him out." Garet whimpered, hiding behind Piers. Piers grew nervous when a pair of icy colored blue eyes shot him a glare.  
  
"Master, I had nothing to do with it! I swear!" Piers said, hiding behind Garet now.  
  
"Enough!" The voice shouted. Kraden grew nervous when someone hopped on to the left armrest. Slowly, Kraden turned around and screamed. Isaac smirked. His blonde bangs were messy, he had dog-ears, claws, pale skin, small vampire-like fangs, and ripped up leather clothes. (Mia, quit drooling!) He let out a growl, and grabbed the poor old man by the collar. "You really need a place to stay?" He asked, Kraden nodded. For a brief moment, Isaac's eyes flashed red. "Then you can spend eternity in the dungeon!" He shouted, dragging Kraden off. Isaac slammed the door shut, and the others turned to one another. Ivan whimpered.  
  
"Your fault." Piers said, shooting Garet a glare.  
  
Alex and Agatio sat in some bushes outside Mia's house. They had been watching Mia do chores for what seemed like 20 minutes.  
  
"Today is Mia's lucky day." Alex whispered.  
  
"What's so special about today? Is it national Water Adept day?" Agatio asked, dumbly. Alex smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"No, fool! It is the day Mia is gonna marry me!" Alex snapped. (Isaac: Hey, you said nothing about this Nightmare-chan22!) Alex got up, and went to the door. He knocked once, got bored, and broke down the door for the fun of it. "Mia?! Where are you?" He called. Mia came out reading the Snow White book. She smiled when she looked up, but looked disgusted when she found Alex.  
  
"Oh... hello Alex." Mia said. He smiled, and flipped his hair.  
  
"Today is your lucky day, Mia." Alex said.  
  
"Oh lovely! Is it national Water Adept day?" Mia asked. Alex shook his head annoyed. Mia raised an eyebrow. He sat down, and placed his muddy boots on Mia's Snow White book. Mia got twitching dot eyes. "Now I'll never know if Jenna wakes up or not..." Mia thought.  
  
"Picture this: A little cottage in Imil... My beautiful self, my beautiful wife and 10 little mini beautiful me kids." Alex said, flipping his hair once more.  
  
"That's... er... a lot of kids..." Mia said.  
  
"And do you know who that beautiful wife is gonna be?" Alex asked, smiling. Mia shook her head, hopping it wasn't who she thought it was. Alex got up, and cornered her to the door. "You." He whispered. (Isaac/Me: Gasp!)  
  
"M-me?" Mia asked, trying to stop from trembling. Alex leaned on her.  
  
"What do you say?" He asked, flipping his hair. (Felix: You'd think he'd stop doing that by now.) Mia suddenly opened the door, and Alex tumbled out.  
  
"The day I marry you is the day you get the power of Golden Sun!" Mia yelled, slamming the door shut. She then heard a horse whine at the back door. She rushed over to the horse. The horse was going berserk, and whining. Mia calmed it down, and realized her crazy father wasn't on. "Where's my father?" She asked. The horse 'neighed' as a response. "You're kidding?! God, can't he be like all the normal dads and not believe in werewolves?! Take me to him!" Mia ordered.  
  
So, Mia rode to the castle and all. Once she reached the gates, she didn't even care to knock.  
  
"Where am I?" Mia asked, walking into the spooky old castle.  
  
"Sheba! Sheba! There's a girl in the castle!" Felix cried, jumping up and down in the kitchen. Sheba groaned.  
  
"Quit making up stories Felix." Sheba ordered. Jenna in a maid duster form ran in.  
  
"Sheba! Sheba! There's a girl in the castle!" Jenna cried, jumping up and down with Felix. Sheba gasped.  
  
"I told you! But no! No one wants to listen to a stupid damn teacup that can't even say damn!" Felix 'ouched' when Sheba hit him.  
  
"Hey, at least you're not a freaking duster!" Jenna snapped.  
  
"Your fault! Your fault!" Piers laughed at Garet. Garet sighed, feeling guilty that he got the poor old man in the dungeon. They both froze when Mia, not knowing things could move, walked by them.  
  
"It's a girl!" Garet gasped. Piers sighed.  
  
"I know it's a girl!" Piers snapped. So they followed her around until she reached the dungeon...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I know it isn't that good, but I will put humor into it. Please R/R! 


	3. I'll name you Billy!

Hey reviewers. I've come to give you a preview for the next story. No one better steal it, especially you, Master Adept 2000. I mean that in a worried way, not a pissed way. Anyway, the next story is for the Felix/Sheba fans. Felix plays Aladdin, Sheba is the 'I want to fall in love!' Jasmine and Ivan is the short Jafar. Do hope you guys like it! Also, thought I might answer you back for once:  
  
Vokteren: Thank you for all your support so far. Makes me feel loved. Although, you're last review scared me. When I read the 'It's not good.' I panicked. But when I read the rest, I calmed down. Thank you once again!  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: Thank you for your reviews. I'm really sorry that Beauty and the Beast haven't gotten that funny. But, I will put more humor for you. Oh, and sorry about Alex.  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Thank you for reviewing my stories! I'll be sure to review yours again! Do keep reviewing!  
  
DeadMan09: Thanks for reviewing my story! I'm still waiting for the next chapter in 'The B-days gone wrong series.' Do hurry! God, I love your stories!  
  
Okay, from where we left off Mia had snuck into the castle, and everyone except our wolf-eared Isaac knows about it.  
  
Mia walked into the dungeon. She looked around, and gasped when she saw a certain scholar.  
  
"Father!" She gasped, running to the old man.  
  
"Mia!" Kraden gasped.  
  
"Who's done this to you?!" Mia demanded, kneeling beside the cell.  
  
"Some big scary monster threw me in! But it's okay, because I've made some friends! There's George the cockroach, and Bob the skeleton! They're so nice!" Kraden said. Mia gasped.  
  
"He's become insane! I have to get him out of here before he names a bat Mike!" Mia thought, beginning to panic. Suddenly, a cold claw grabbed Mia by the wrist. She screamed, not able to see the new visitor.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing here?!" A voice growled. Mia yanked her wrist back, and looked around nervously.  
  
"Who's there?!" Mia asked. No reply until:  
  
"Why are you here?!"  
  
"I came to save my father!" Mia said, standing proud. She instantly whimpered when she saw two blue eyes glare at her in the darkness. Whoever it was leaned against the wall. "Please, let my father go! He's become a lunatic! Just look at him!" Mia cried, gesturing toward Kraden. Kraden was too busy naming a spider 'Billy'.  
  
"Well..." The cloaked in darkness being scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Please set him free! I'll do anything!" Mia said, falling to the ground crying. (Okay, let me just give away the mystery man.) Isaac raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What could a silly little girl like you do?" He asked.  
  
"I have jewelry!" Mia said, smiling.  
  
"Made of plastic." Kraden said.  
  
"I have money!" Mia said, smiling once more.  
  
"We're penny-less." Kraden said, making Mia frown.  
  
"Oh please! Just let him out!" Mia sobbed. Isaac whimpered to himself before growling:  
  
"Fine... he can go... if you take his place. You would be my prisoner forever."  
  
"What?! That's all I have to do?! Deal!" Mia said.  
  
"No, Mia! I'm not worth it!... Okay, yes I am, but you mustn't!" Kraden sobbed, tugging on Mia's dress. Mia turned to Isaac.  
  
"What can I call you... you..." Mia asked.  
  
"Isaac. You may call me Isaac." He took a step into the light, causing Mia to gasp. She finally saw his werewolf in leather form.  
  
"He's... He's... hot!" Mia thought, gapping at his sexy form. Felix: (Eating Popcorn.) Wow.... Isaac's getting quite a bit of attention...  
  
Isaac: (Werewolf form.) Yes! Mia called me hot! In your face Blue-boy!  
  
Alex: (Sniffles.) Mia... my love... what does this boy have that I don't?  
  
Back to the story!  
  
"She thinks I'm ugly... you can tell by the shocked look..." Isaac thought, his wolf ears drooping in a saddened way.  
  
"Oh wow! Another spider! I'm gonna name you Billy the 2nd!" Kraden thought, playing with a new spider he found. Isaac turned to Kraden. He pushed Mia into the cell, grabbed Kraden by the collar and took him out, while locking Mia in the cell. The last thing Mia could see of her father was Kraden waving good-bye to Billy, her, and the other various things he named.  
  
Once the two men reached the exit, Isaac took the old man and shoved him into the carriage.  
  
"If you even come back for your daughter, you may be missing an arm!" Isaac growled, baring his fangs. Kraden whimpered, and nodded. The carriage left.  
  
Mia watched with tearful eyes. She didn't say good-bye to him, and she had a strong fear of spiders. Especially Billy, who was making a web next to her. She wiped away her tears when she heard footsteps to her. She turned to see Isaac coming back. Isaac smiled at first, but raised an eyebrow when he noticed she had been crying.  
  
"God damn it... what did I do now? Okay... Isaac, put a smile on, and hopefully she'll stop crying. Nice thinking!" Isaac forced on a smile. Mia just began crying some more. "Nope. Didn't work. Um... maybe ask her what's wrong? Good thinking again! God, I'm such a smart wolf monster." Isaac was about to talk before he noticed that she was scooting away from a spider. He smiled, assuming that the spider was the problem. "Oh. So she's scared of spiders. That's reasonable. Just get her a spider-free room." "Hey, shall I take you to your room?" Isaac asked. Mia looked at him shocked.  
  
"I have a room?" She asked, confused. Isaac nodded. Mia nodded, but still began crying. Isaac whimpered at the site of a girl crying. He hated that site. His mom had always told him not to make a girl cry. And not to hit on a sorceress.... And to let the old people have shelter... and not to be turned into a monster...  
  
"What's wrong? I'm getting you away from the spiders!" Isaac said. Mia looked at him confused once more.  
  
"It's not the spiders. I just didn't even get to say good-bye to my father." Mia said, sniffling. Isaac smirked.  
  
"That's it? I thought it was that you were scared of the spiders but it's just your dad." Isaac said, not realizing that another pair of blue eyes that rivaled his own was glaring at him.  
  
"Just my father?!" Mia snapped. Isaac stared at her.  
  
"What's your problem?" He asked. Mia shot him a glare once more.  
  
"Obviously, you do not know how close I was to my father! How dare you!" Mia snapped. Isaac whimpered.  
  
"Damn, she can get scary! What was I thinking?! She's not gonna break the spell! She's gonna break a bone or two of mine!" Isaac thought...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Damn, that was horrible! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to turn out like that! But I'm not really in the mood to keep up with this. Once again, I'm doubting myself on the story... Please, R/R! 


	4. Just don't go in the West Wing

It's me again! I like this whole I'll review back for you guys! I've been losing hope in this fic...  
  
Garet: Why do you lose faith in your stories?!  
  
Disclaimer: God, I've been forgetting these. I don't own Golden Sun! That goes for the other chapter before as well! Golden Sun belongs to Camelot!  
  
Well... someone said it sucked... and another person said it wasn't all that funny... and a few more bad things toward it... not to mention my friends at school are mad because I made the Golden Sun characters replace the Soul Crystal characters in the original ones... Anyway, time to talk to my reviewers!  
  
Vokteren: Not being harsh, but you scared me again. Your review was nice, but I began panicking thinking 'Crap! Drastic?! I don't even know what that means?! Screw up my story?! It's all ready screwed up!' But I am not being mean, please don't think that. I just don't want to lose my Norway friend!  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: Perfectly understandable. Although, that was the first flame I have ever received, it's okay. I'll though I was hurt afterward, I thought 'Hey, she's right. It did suck.' So thank you for saying that. I guess I my attempts for humor were in clumps and caused the story to suck. Don't get mad or sad please! But only one thing has been stuck in my mind. When you said 'Looks at him sheepishly' who's he? If you are referring to me, I want you to know I'm a girl...  
  
Master Adept 2000: Thank you for reviewing my story. Nice to know you picked up this story. I'm still enjoying the Emperor's New Groove. Please update and hope you like this story!  
  
TheDeadMan09: Wow! I love the fact that you love my stories like Mcdonalds! I'm still looking out for more of the Horrible B-day stories. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
WildfireDreams: Nice to get new blood in the reviews. It is also nice to know someone doesn't mind the lack of humor. This may turn out more romantics for Isaac and Mia then humor. Keep reading please!  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Go me? Wow... like, no one's ever said that to me really... thank you! I feel loved! And my stories rock? Thank you. Do keep reading!  
  
From where we left off: Mia made a deal with Isaac that she would stay at the castle as long as it meant she would take his place. Will romance and humor occur?  
  
The two Adepts were walking around the hall in silence. Each avoided eye contact. Garet, who had been silently still in Isaac's claw. Mia had grown nervous by the scary Chinese demon statues. She gasped, and clung to Isaac's arm. (Aww... they're so cute!) She shivered when she felt how cold he was. Isaac blushed at the fact that Mia was holding onto his arm.  
  
"Um... my mom always taught me to give a nice girl a nice room. So, you can have the room down this hall. But promise me something." Isaac said.  
  
"What's that?" Mia asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Since this is your new home, you can go anywhere but the West Wing." Isaac said. Mia was about to talk before Isaac held up a claw. "I know, you were gonna say what's in the West Wing, but I'll just say it's forbidden." Isaac said.  
  
"Why is it forbidden?" Mia asked.  
  
"I can't tell you. Says so in the script. Look at page 22." Isaac said. Mia did and read 'Mia can't know what's in the West Wing because it's forbidden.' "Stupid isn't it?" Isaac asked.  
  
"No kidding." Mia grumbled. (HEY!!!) Isaac couldn't help but stare at her blue hair. He had never seen anyone with blue hair besides Piers. He just wanted to feel it. See if it was greasy dyed or smooth and natural. He growled, not able to tear his eyes off that blue hair. Garet began poking his claw. Isaac looked down.  
  
"Invite her to dinner!" Garet hissed. Isaac nodded.  
  
"You'll join me for dinner." Isaac said, shoving her into a room. Mia gasped when he slammed the door. Though on the other side, Isaac was more nervous than angry. "How was that?" Isaac asked, smiling.  
  
"I said 'ask' not force." Garet grumbled. Isaac blushed.  
  
"I was nervous! I've never really asked anyone out before!" Isaac growled. Garet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That bitch! How dare she make a fool of me!" Alex shouted, sitting in a fur chair. Agatio came looking drunk with a few more beers.  
  
"Cheer up blue boy! I mean, it's not like it's the end of the world! God! I'm seeing green flamingos!" Agatio said. Alex looked around. Boy, the poor Proxian was so drunk he saw green flamingos... (My friend got high off a highlighter and in the middle of class she said 'Hi Bob the green flamingo!')  
  
"How can I cheer up?! Mia's the only pretty girl in the village who's a water adept! If she says no, I might have to go for Karst, and we all know she's scary!" Alex said. "Really? I think she's hot!" Agatio said. Suddenly, Kraden ran in.  
  
"Help me! Mia has been kidnapped!" Kraden cried.  
  
"Kidnapped?! By who?!" Alex demanded, jumping up.  
  
"Some guy with dog-ears! He's big and scary!" Kraden said. Alex and Agatio turned to each other to exchange glances. "Please help me out!"  
  
"Oh, I'll be more than happy to help you out." Alex said, smirking. Kraden smiled.  
  
Kraden screamed and landed with swirly eyes hard in the snow outside the bar.  
  
"And keep out you lunatic!" Alex called. Kraden sniffled. That's when Alex got an evil idea...  
  
That's all for now folks! I hope it kept you reading. Please R/R! 


	5. PMSing Jenna and sobbing Isaac

Welcome back people! I see my story has you all staying? Well, I'm glad that no one hates this anymore! What really amazes e would have to be the fact that it took me 7 chapters to get 14 reviews, but it's only 4 chapters so far and I all ready have 17 reviews! Yay me! Thank you everyone, and here are some comments:  
  
Vokteren: Wow! You really liked that chapter?! I feel happy! You're still with me! Yay! Apparently, my memory of my friend high gave everyone a laugh for the green flamingos. When I got a little high with her I saw a blue bear...  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: Please don't call your self a fucking asshole. It makes me feel bad. It was my fault that I didn't say I was girl. I'm sorry. And don't worry about the flame. I'm really happy I got that. It showed me a lot of stuff I shouldn't have done. You saw purple flamingos? No fair...  
  
Jasmine The Fire Adept: Glad you like this story. Hey, thanks for reviewing most of the chapters. I feel so loved. You have to be my most hyper fan. Thanks and I hope you like this next chapter! Oh, Isaac liked your hug.  
  
From where we left off: Okay, all I can say is that Agatio got drunk and saw green flamingos not to mention that Alex was evil plotting some thing. What do you think is gonna happen?...  
  
Mia sobbed on her bed. She would never see her father again. She would be stuck in a castle forever. She would have to date a guy who constantly barked or howled at the moon. She frowned when she heard knocking on her door.  
  
"Come in..." She sniffled. The door burst open, and Sheba and her tea crew came in. Mia stared at the moving objects. "I knew it was a bad idea to have 3 beers before rescuing my father..." Mia thought.  
  
"How are you doing, honey?" Sheba asked. Mia shook her head.  
  
"How are you doing that?" Mia asked, staring at Sheba.  
  
"I'm enchanted! Duh! God, the little knowledge these Water Adepts have these days..." Sheba poured some tea into a cup. "Have a cup of tea, dear. It might soothe you. So, how's your time here?" Sheba asked again.  
  
"It's horrible!" Mia said.  
  
"You think you're the only one?! I'm a frick'in teacup who can't even say damn!" Felix shouted. Sheba smacked him.  
  
"Now what have I said about cussing Felix?!" Sheba demanded.  
  
"I don't care what you say because we all know in real life I'm older than you, tea pot!" Felix challenged.  
  
"At least I'm not a cup that looks like teacup trailer trash!" Sheba snapped.  
  
"You wanna go chubby pot?!" Felix asked. "I can easily kill you with one Ragnorak spell!"  
  
"We'll see which is better! Your Ragnorak or my Spark Plasma!" Sheba said, tackling Felix. Mia watched the two fight, and flinched when she heard something shatter and Felix's painful scream.  
  
"Oh, you bitch! I just got that super glued!" Felix yelled. The door opened, and Piers hopped in.  
  
"Dinner is served." He said, bowing.  
  
"I'm not going." Mia simply said. Everyone froze, even Sheba and Felix.  
  
"Where is she?!" Isaac whimpered, pacing back and fourth. (The character talking to Isaac will be Jenna instead of Sheba because the Duster needs more parts.)  
  
"Well, she sort of lost her father and freedom in one day. Give her time." Jenna said. Isaac whined, sat down, and began to gnaw a flea off his claw. Garet, standing next to Jenna began to exchange glances.  
  
"Hey, Isaac, you think she might be the one to break the spell?" Garet asked. Jenna smacked Garet on the back of his head.  
  
"Duh! My god Garet, everyone knows that!" Jenna snapped.  
  
"She couldn't be the one. She's so beautiful... and I'm a... a..." Isaac began before Garet finished.  
  
"Mutt?" He asked, trying to cheer Isaac up in the worst way. Isaac sniffled, before sobbing. Jenna shot the other Fire Adept a glare.  
  
"Isaac, help her see through that! Show her your soft side! The puppy within you!" Jenna ordered. Isaac looked at her confused.  
  
"How?" He asked, back to normal.  
  
"Flash her a smile! Be gentle! Whimper at her! Give her that famous puppy face you do! But you must control your temper!" Jenna shouted.  
  
"I have a temper?!" Isaac asked, shocked. The door slowly opened. Piers walked in nervously. "Well? Where is she?" Isaac asked.  
  
"She is not coming." Piers said proudly, before flinching as though to be hit. Isaac sniffled.  
  
"She's not...?" Isaac whimpered. Garet coughed.  
  
"Isaac, that's your cue to be pissed off." Garet whispered.  
  
"It is?" Isaac asked. They all nodded. "Oh... WHAT?!?!?!" Isaac roared. He broke down the doors, crushing little Ivan behind them, and ran to Mia's room. "Why aren't you coming to dinner?!" Isaac demanded through the door.  
  
"I don't want to!" Mia shouted back.  
  
"Why not?!" Isaac shouted back.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Mia called back to him.  
  
"Then I'll just break down the door!" Isaac ran into the door, but nothing happened. He panted, and tried again. Nothing. "Curse this frail strength of mine..." Isaac muttered. Garet pulled on his pant leg.  
  
"Master... I might be wrong... but I don't think that's the best thing to do." Garet said, forcing a smile on. Isaac sighed.  
  
"Will you please join me for dinner?" Isaac asked, politely.  
  
"I would never join a mutt for dinner!" Mia yelled. Silence. Suddenly, Isaac fell to his knees sobbing pathetically. Mutt was the worst word to be called. Garet began comforting the crying dog-eared being while Jenna burst into hell flames. She stormed to the door, and growled.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T JOIN MASTER ISAAC FOR DINNER, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BURN DOWN THIS DOOR AND DRAG YOU TO THE TABLE!!!" Jenna screamed, preparing Fume. Garet gasped, and grabbed her.  
  
"No Jenna! Violence nor Psyenergy will get us anywhere!" Garet said. Isaac pulled out the script, read his line (Isaac: Forgot. Sorry.)  
  
"Um... fine... if you won't eat with... can't read that smudge... oh! If you won't eat with me than you can starve!" Isaac said. Mia thought he was angry, but Isaac was really smiling at the fact that he didn't screw up his line. He headed toward the West Wing and opened a door. There was a glowing pink rose dropping a pedal. He sighed, and stared at it. "She'll never see the Earth Adept side of me..." He whispered...  
  
Not too bad. I thought it was okay. Please R/R! 


	6. God, Garet sure is a dumba

Hey everyone! Nice to know I got 22 reviews! Yes! That's my lucky ! Keep reading please. What is it with everyone and the colored animals? And, seriously, this really happened. My friend screamed that in the middle of my teacher's lecture, and I did see a blue bear in XLT! I also fell off a desk and sliced up elbow on scissors... god... I didn't know highlighters could do that... usually, I don't do that, but that highlighter smelt like strawberries! Anyway, I'm glad no one hates me for making Isaac a crybaby. Thank god no one's mad! I'm gonna review your reviews now! :  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun and probably never will...  
  
Vokteren: Oh, so you're the one who really loves the colored animals? Well, I'll have you know that the Green flamingo was named Bob and was talking to my hallucinating friend. Pretty sad, huh? Well, hope you like this chapter. Probably no colored animals but I'll have my friend get high again and let us see what she sees.  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: I'm glad you're finally getting the humor you liked. Thank you for the whole nice style comment. Now you've got me curious on that Monty Python parody. I'll read it and thanks once more for reviewing the Snow White parody. Now I have 22 reviews for that! Yay!  
  
Silver...: Whoa! New blood again! First time I think I've heard someone getting hooked. Here's the update you wanted. Please keep with us!  
  
Master Adept 2000: Good to see you're back. I'm happy you like this as well. Sunlight! My god, I love this Djinn! Hugs Sunlight. Please keep reading for me, and don't let Moonlight review. That Djinn scares me... but hope you like this next chapter!  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Glad to know it's getting even funnier! And your welcome for the Hyper fan. Everyone seems to be laughing hard. Good... I always wanted to make people laugh...  
  
Wildfiredreams: Thank you very much for the review. I purposely made Isaac the Beast because I knew he would suck as one. I know, Isaac is hard to think of someone mean. (Isaac: Oh, I can get pissed if Alex lays a hand on Mia.) Sorry it's not turning like the real one. But I'm still happy you like it!  
  
From where we left off: Isaac really needs to learn his lines. (Isaac hangs his head hurt.) And Mia had refused to go to dinner because she didn't like mutts. (Isaac sobs.) Isaac shouted that if she wouldn't eat with him, she wouldn't eat. So Mia gets to starve. But what is this?! Mia!  
  
Mia slowly tiptoed out of her room. Her cerulean eyes scanned the area, and she mentally did a happy dance as she snuck out. She didn't notice the movement behind the curtain. Garet suddenly stumbled out of the curtain making out with Jenna. (Felix: WHAT?!?!?!) He gasped, dropped Jenna and smacked his forehead.  
  
"I'm such an idiot! Isaac told me to watch her!" Garet said. Jenna gave him a puppy face. "Oh Jenna... don't worry! I'll be back for more!" Garet quickly rushed after Mia. (Felix: You won't live to even make it back to her, Garet!)  
  
"I told you! I'm not sleepy! Put me down!" Felix shouted at the fat pot. Sheba muttered a curse, trying to shove the resisting teacup into the cupboard. "You can not make me go in!" Felix shouted, determinedly.  
  
"I don't care what you say! You're going into the cupboard... whether... you like it... or not!" Sheba yelled, shoving him into the cupboard. Felix hopped up and was about to land outside the cupboard before Sheba slammed the door shut, and locked it. Felix crashed into the glass, and slowly slid down flicking Sheba off. Sheba stuck out her tongue, and made a victory cheer. Felix mutely screamed cusswords at her. "In your face!" Sheba shouted. The door creaked open, and Mia walked in. Everyone instantly greeted her. (Note: I will not do the whole 'Be our guest song because I don't want Karst killing me. You all know how she is with the songs.) At that moment, Piers and Garet walked in.  
  
"Now, you say she walked in here and"- Piers froze when he saw Mia. "Crap! The master is gonna kill us!" He cursed, hiding behind Garet. Garet smiled dumbly.  
  
"Hi there pretty lady. My name's Garet, and this is Piers." Garet said, gesturing to the terrified Lemurian. Piers squeaked, and hid behind the counter.  
  
"How dare that mutt yell at me. Now... what can I do to get back at him... something that he told me not to do... well, he said not to go into the West Wing... aha! I'll go into the West Wing to piss him off! But I might need someone to get me near there without that flea bitten dog finding out. But who?" Mia secretly plotted all this in her head. (Mia: Since when do I seem this evil? Am I PMSing again?) At that exact moment she happened to look at the dumb Garet. An evil smile began to spread onto her face. "Perfect..." Mia made a dramatic pose. "Oh, this castle is so big! If only someone were to give me a tour! I could get so lost in this castle..." Mia said, making a puppy face in order for the idiot of a Fire Adept to see. It took a few minutes for Garet to realize what she had just said.  
  
"Oh... oh! Hey! Pretty lady! We can give you a tour! I know! This castle is really big! But Piers know the way!" Garet said. Piers shot him a glare. Mia smiled.  
  
"Thank you! That would be ever so kind! You are such a nice little... er... candle thing." Mia said, smiling at him.  
  
"You hear that Piers?! She called me nice! Now if only Jenna could call me that..." Garet said, hanging his head.  
  
"And this is the Bathroom. Don't worry, if anything 'emergency' happens, let us know. We'll make Garet get those for you." Piers informed. Mia blushed, and Garet began to raise his hand and rapidly shake it. "Yes Garet?!" Piers asked, annoyed.  
  
"What are those?" Garet asked. Piers lightly blushed, while Mia blushed harder.  
  
"Well talk about that another time. Anyway, here is the West Wing." Piers said. Mia looked up. The 'spooky' music began to play. "Will you turn off that ridiculous boom box Felix?!" Piers demanded. Felix sighed, hung his head, and hit the stop button. "Now remember, you can't go up here." Piers said.  
  
"Why not?" Mia asked.  
  
"I don't know. Have you looked on page 22?" Piers asked, flipping through the script.  
  
"So much help that did. Hey, I need to use the bathroom. Mind if you leave?" Mia asked. Piers blushed, and walked off dragging Garet with him. Mia ran up the stairs and into the West Wing. She looked around. There were ripped up portraits, carpet and a squeaky burger toy. It was the glowing pink rose that caught her eye. "Is that thing radioactive?!" Mia wondered. Wanting to see, she lifted the glass case up. She stared at the glowing pink rose, not able to take her eyes off it. A low growl came from behind her. She turned, and gasped. Isaac snatched the case from her and slammed it over the rose. He sighed, and turned to Mia.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, not the slightest bit mad.  
  
"Um... um..." Mia began. Isaac, forgetting his line once more grabbed the script. (Quit doing that!) (Isaac: Can't help it! I'm a forgetful person!) (God, you should have seen him at the book speeches. He totally forgot his speech.)  
  
"Oh! Here it is. Um... How dare you come in here. Get out of here." Isaac said, not taking his eyes off the script and putting no emotion into his words.  
  
"But I"- Mia was cut off by another 'angry' line from the Earth Adept.  
  
"Get out! Roar!" Isaac said, not even yelling. Mia walked out, not scared.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so scared! Isaac, you stink as a beast." Mia said.  
  
"I know." Isaac said, hanging his head. He waited until Mia was out to read off the script again. "Now... Isaac hangs head, and sighs in regret for what he had just done. Wait... what did I do?" Isaac shrugged, and hung his head, not knowing what he was supposed to forget...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Not too bad. Still bad though. Hope you liked it. Please R/R! 


	7. The villians have arrived!

Stares at reviews and jaw drops. Damn! 32?! Wasn't expecting that! That's like... 32! I mean, that's the biggest I've gotten so far! Not to mention 3 new people reviewed it! -! Thank you everyone for reviewing! Whoa! I'm happy!:  
  
Silver : Updated again like you wanted me to... again! Sorry Isaac sucks as a monster... glad you like it. Sorry if I wasn't supposed to listen...  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: Sorry that I made the chapter pretty short. But I wanted to leave you all with a cliffhanger. Was it really good? It shocked me when everyone got mad because I said it wasn't good. Sorry about that. Hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Lord Cynic: Nice to see someone new. Happy you enjoyed this. I agree, Isaac really needs to remember his lines... (Isaac: Can't help it! I'm a very forgetful person.) Isaac, Lord Cynic told you to eat your lines, so eat them. (Isaac: How the hell can I do that?! Do I shove the script into my mouth and pray I don't choke on it?!)...... He's not in the best mood. Sorry. But keep reading, please.  
  
Vokteren: It touched me so much that you gave me a few sentences on how my story wasn't bad. Thank you. Sorry for calling it bad. Your friend saw a yellow rat chasing a pink cat?! 0.o?! My friend got high off the highlighter again, and I told her to sharpen my pencil, and when she did, she screamed: "Oh my god! The pencil sharpener just turned into a hot pink monkey!" I burst out laughing and so did my table group.  
  
TheDeadMan09: Perfectly fine with the whole story thing. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad... Thanks for loving my story, and for using my idea.  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: This may be off topic, but your 'Hallo' thing is adorable. Anyway, my friends haven't Golden Sun either. They've seen pics, and they all like Felix and Ivan. I'm happy people enjoy Felix as the Teacup. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Lokhart: Another new reviewer. Thanks for reviewing. At least you agree with Garet being a dumbass. Everyone seems to like Garet and Felix in this. I agree with Beauty and the Beast being one of the best Disney movies. I just have fond memories with it...  
  
Jupiter Adepts Rule: Like your user name. The raid will happen soon, don't worry. I will keep up the good work. Enjoy this next chapter:  
  
From where we left off: Isaac forgets his lines too much, Mia just ran away, and Garet is still trying to figure out what those are...  
  
Mia rode her horse toward the direction home. It was still a blizzard. Felix: Some blizzard! I mean, this is so corny! Anyone could tell they were slips of paper!  
  
Garet: 0.o?! They're papers?!  
  
Readers, this part may be more serious then funny.  
  
She was still angry with Isaac for putting so much emotion into his lines. Suddenly, something darted by a bush. She gasped, and the horse reared upward, knocking her up.  
  
"Oh... my head..." She groaned, looking up. She screamed at the sight she saw. Karst, Menardi and Dodonpa were all in wolf suits. "Oh my god! It's you guys!"  
  
"We needed some real parts, not some extra part." Menardi said. Mia screamed. Dodonpa grinned evilly.  
  
"I'm going to rob you, Menardi is gonna attack you while Karst hacks you to pieces!" Dodonpa laughed. Mia screamed once more but with less fear. Karst growled.  
  
"Scream like the girlie girl you are! I want to hear that scream when I chop off your head!" Karst yelled, raising her scythe. Then, someone tackled her.  
  
"Quickly Ivan! Hit play on the boom box!" ??? said.  
  
"You got it!" Ivan said, hitting play on a boom box. A re-mix of some hero song came on. Isaac glared at Karst.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Isaac growled, biting onto Karst's boot. Karst gasped.  
  
"No! Those are my only pair of evil black boots, you jerk!" Karst yelled.  
  
"Yeah, the rest are hot pink. Agatio thought that they suited her." Menardi laughed. Karst shot her a glare.  
  
"At least I didn't get a frilly hot pink dress from Saturos!" Karst yelled. Menardi shot her a glare. Karst let out another scream when Isaac bit her arm. Isaac growled, and began to spit into the ground.  
  
"When was the last time you took a shower?! Sick! I mean, you sure don't taste like chicken..." Isaac said, wiping his tongue on his arm.  
  
"Menardi! Karst! You take care of him!" Dodonpa yelled.  
  
"Why can't you help?!" Menardi demanded.  
  
"I don't have my evil toad monster with me!" Dodonpa yelled. He ran off, scared. Karst on the other hand was stabbing Isaac with her scythe. At that exact moment, Ivan's boom box stopped, making the funny 'halt the music' sound.  
  
"Take this! And this!" She yelled, making swipes at him. Karst at one point had her scythe get him in the side. Isaac howled in pain, and fell over. Karst and Menardi began to prepare their psyenergy before...  
  
"You. Hurt. My. Isaac." A voice growled through her teeth. The two Fire Adepts turn to Mia, with pure red eyes. They gulped. "No one hurts Isaac except for Felix and Jenna!" Mia yelled. She raised a glowing blue hand up.  
  
"Was that tsunami?" Felix asked, looking out the window.  
  
"Don't make up stories, Felix." Sheba said.  
  
"That should teach you!" Mia yelled, looking down on the swirly eyed Fire Clan Adepts. She smiled, and looked up at Isaac. He coughed out some water, and had blood dripping down his side. "Isaac!" She cried, running to him.  
  
"Don't worry Mia, it's fake. See, barbecue sauce." Isaac said, licking his paw. Mia smacked a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Isaac, that's your cue to whimper and fall over dead." Mia grumbled.  
  
"Oh... oh!" Isaac suddenly falls over, with 'X' for eyes.  
  
Piers: My, Isaac, you seem not to well with parodies. Maybe it was better when you had no lines in the Snow White one.  
  
Isaac: I'm forgetful and I can't seem to know what to do once I finally say my line!  
  
Sorry, that part stunk...  
  
Mia was wrapping a bandage around Isaac's arm. Isaac whimpered when she tightened it.  
  
"Thank you for coming to my rescue." She whispered. Isaac smiled at her.  
  
"Don't mention it. That's what I do. Tell Ivan to hit the music, and kill a few bad guys. That's what heroes do!" Isaac said, getting a cool background. Mia was too busy ignoring him to care.  
  
"So... how may I help you?" Saturos asked. He was sitting at a table with Alex and Agatio sitting across from him. Alex handed him a few Mist potions.  
  
"We need you to do us a favor." Alex said, smiling.  
  
"What kind of favor?" Saturos asked, stuffing the Mist potions into his pocket. Agatio and Alex exchanged grins.  
  
"We want you to throw Kraden in jail for causing chaos today." Alex said.  
  
"Why? Kraden is harmless." Saturos said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"True. But Mia will do anything for her lunatic of a father to be free. I've been trying to get her to marry me lately, so you lock him up, and I'll let Mia know that the only way she can ever see her father again is if she marries me." Alex said, smiling evilly.  
  
"My god! That is brilliant! I now know what to do for Menardi! I mean, I'll kidnap Karst, and threaten to throw her into the Mars Lighthouse beacon unless Menardi marries me! Brilliant! Brilliant I tell you!" Saturos laughed, ending it with a maniac laugh.  
  
"So... what do you want in return?" Agatio asked, trying to fit a line in.  
  
"So me what you have." Saturos demanded. Alex placed 4 Waters of Life on the table. Saturos raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" He asked.  
  
"What more do you want?!" Alex demanded.  
  
"I don't know.. maybe something powerful..." Saturos asked, putting an innocent look on.  
  
"Fine, fine! How about this?" Alex placed the stone tablet for Iris on the table. Saturos raises eyebrow once more.  
  
"Keep going." Saturos ordered. Alex groaned, and slammed the Sol Blade on the table.  
  
"How's that?!" Alex asked.  
  
"Perfect! I'll do it. Heh, heh, heh..." Saturos snickered, pulling all the items to him.  
  
Felix: Has anyone seen my Sol Blade?  
  
Isaac: I suddenly feel like I can't summon Iris...  
  
Jenna: Where'd all my Mist potions go?!  
  
Piers: Funny. My Waters of Life are gone!  
  
That's all folks. It was okay... I guess... but I hope you liked it! Please R/R! 


	8. Major humor mudshipping!

You guys are still reading this? This isn't really my best work. But this is only my second Golden Sun fanfic. Hey, thanks for reviewing! 40! I mean, that's like a lot for only 7 chapters! I'll keep writing for you guys though! Thanks for everything!  
  
Chibi Fizz: It's okay. I've barely learned how to review myself. (Laughs.) Isaac still is doing a terrible job in this... No offense was taken. I feel bad for Mia too. (Mia: How can you feel bad for me?! I mean, he's so cute!) Whatever you think Mia...  
  
Jupiter Adepts rule (which they do.): The barbecue sauce was pretty good in my case. I loved the little end thing with 'Keep up the food work.' Thank you for adding me to your fav. Author list. (Blushes.) I'll be sure to add you to mine. Keep reviewing please. -!  
  
Silver: Damn it! Why didn't I think of Menardi as the talking dresser! -! (Felix: Maybe because your reviewers have better ideas than you?) Good point. I'm gonna make a song come toward the end and Karst will go berserk. Are you okay? Because Luff sounded scary in your review and I got worried...  
  
Lord Cynic: o.0? Wrong script?! Maybe that's what is making Isaac forget his lines! Thank you! Mia, does Isaac have the wrong script?! (Mia: Nope. Same script.) Oh, okay. False alarm. Hope you enjoy the next part!  
  
Vokteren: I don't know. Alex, how did you get those. (Alex shrugs.) I'll be sure to keep up the good work. Anyway, nothing new on my highlighter friend. She's be talking about Victor, this guy who gets high and stones himself. I'm scared of him... off topic. Thanks for your review, and enjoy chapter eight!  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Isaac has a terrible memory. Still refusing to eat his lines though... (Isaac: Unless I get Soy sauce for them, I'll be more than happy to keep my bad memory!) Isaac, you jerk... hope you like this next chapter! -!  
  
Lokhart: My friend says 'lol' a lot. I like it though! Don't get mad! Really? I thought Dodonpa killed it. Oh well. Nice to know someone enjoys him in it. When the raid occurs, I'll be sure to stick the Alfahara Mayor in it. He's the fat blue haired mayor, right? Do you like him or hate him? Don't get mad at me for this either, but I personally don't like him. But that's my opinion. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Master Adept 2000: Moonlight, you suck yourself! I hate you! Stupid Djinn! Not you, Moonlight. God, what a waste of highlighter scent for the Djinn. I can't be patient! I must read more to the emperor's new groove! I must read!  
  
Form where we left off: Okay, so Isaac rescued Mia from the wolves which were really Dodonpa, Karst and Menardi in costumes... pathetic, I know. Isaac did a terrible faint and Mia took care of his sweet tasting wounds and we have now realized that Alex is planning a very evil plan to get Mia over...  
  
"No one takes my baby girl and gets away with it!" Kraden cried, stuffing a compass and a few textbooks on alchemy into his bag. He grabbed a few budlights as well and placed them in. "Mia is the only one who takes care of me! She cooks, cleans, and what would happen if I fell and could not get up?!" Kraden wondered. He shrugged, and ran out to find his daughter.  
  
Mia was walking around the snowy area in Isaac's massive backyard with the dog-cushion version of Ivan. Ivan made circles around her and barking happily at the Water Adept. She smiled. (Saturos: Hey! I wonder what he's really saying...) (Ivan: Oh, sick! Not like that! That's just not right!) Ivan tripped over a pebble and fell into a pile. Mia giggled.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Isaac sighed, staring at her as if in a trance. Piers shot a nervous glance at Garet. Garet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? I find her odd with the blue hair. It's just so unnatural... Piers? Why are you looking at me like that?" Garet whimpered, gulping from Piers' glare.  
  
"What's wrong with blue hair?! Hm?! Hm?!" Piers asked.  
  
"Garet, ever gotten this weird feeling around Jenna and thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world to you?" Isaac asked, still not taking his eyes off Mia. Garet shivered.  
  
"Honestly, I think she's pretty, but more like the scariest thing in the world." Garet said. Piers shot him a glare. (Don't hate me reviewers, but personally, Piers and Jenna are a couple to me. Don't write anything about Piers and Mia because they just don't seem right to me. I'm a 100% mudshipper.)  
  
"Don't be mean toward Jenna! She might kill you, or get Felix to do it for you." Piers whispered. Garet gulped, thinking of Jenna with hell flames.  
  
"You guys aren't helping. I want to do something for her. But what?" Isaac asked, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Um... she likes water!" Garet said.  
  
"Duh. She's a Water Adept." Piers said.  
  
"Does she like horror movies? 'Cause I got a lot in my room." Isaac said, wagging his tail. Hopefully she would like after seeing Final Destination.  
  
"Er... maybe that won't work. Hey! I think she likes books!" Piers said, grinning. Garet nodded. Isaac made a '0.o' face.  
  
"A book nerd?! Oh... maybe she likes horror books!" Isaac said.  
  
"Isaac, Mia isn't the horror kind of person." Garet said. Isaac hung his head. "I know! I can show her to the library!" Isaac said, smiling. Piers and Garet nodded in agreement.  
  
So, Isaac led her to a pair of giant doors blindfolded...  
  
"Okay, watch you step there. No, to your right! Right!" You hear a thud then the shattering of glass. "It's okay. I didn't like that $5,000 vase anyway..." Isaac whimpered, leading her to a pair of giant, sparkly doors. He opened the door, and led her into a giant library. She opened her eyes, and gapped at the thousands and thousands of books. Isaac smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked. Mia nodded.  
  
"I think they make a cute couple." Garet said, watching with Jenna and Felix from the doorway.  
  
"I agree. I think there's something there that wasn't there before." Jenna said, smiling at the other Fire Adept.  
  
"What?! What's new?! I want to know what you mean, Jenna!" Felix demanded. Jenna and Garet ignored him and began to walk off. "Answer me now, sister! I have a right to know, damn it!" Felix cursed. Suddenly, Sheba runs into the scene and hits him. "Ouch! You wanna go chubby pot?!" Felix tackled Sheba.  
  
Later, Mia was feeding birds with Isaac. He held out a paw for them to feed from, but they would fly off, while one placed a 'present' on his head. While Mia had her back turned, he threw a few psyenergy attacks like spires at them. Mia turned back, and frowned when she noticed the feathers flying around him.  
  
"How could you?!" She cried, casting frost on him. Isaac stood there whimpering, and cold.  
  
So, soon the two adepts found a funny yet warm feeling for one another. Tonight was a special night for Isaac. He was finally, as in finally, tell Mia his true feelings. Do you think it'll go well.  
  
Felix: I doubt it.  
  
Jenna: Garet's probably gonna ruin it.  
  
Garet: So what if I ruined the time when Ivan told Sheba his feelings?!  
  
Isaac was taking a bath. Sheba, Jenna and Mia couldn't help because... er... well... you should know.  
  
"Remember! Be romantic! Smile! Bare those abs! Make her fall for you! Then, confess your love to her!" Piers cheered. Isaac nervously whimpered.  
  
"I'll try. But, you know I tend to stutter when I get nervous." Isaac said.  
  
"Don't worry. Picture me there when you confess your love." Garet said. Isaac and Piers exchanged glances. "What's wrong?" Garet asked, confused.  
  
I'll stop here I guess. Hope you liked it. Please, R/R! 


	9. Love is in the air!

The reviews have been multiplying like bunnies! Yay! Thank you all for you support and reviews! I'm really enjoying this story everyone. No more doubts. I'm in such a good mood. But, to warn you all, this story may not update as quickly as before. Not only am I being bombarded with homework but also I just wrote 'The fight for Jenna' and people suddenly like that. Read for yourself. Thank you Silver and Jasmine the Fire Adept for reviewing that story as well. Your personal thanks will be in the next chapter of 'The fight for Jenna.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Silver: Luff sounds kind of scary... I agree. Nothing is more entertaining than Karst going mad. I am going to do a parody on Piers and Jenna. Thanks for reviewing both my stories, and enjoy my next chapter for you!  
  
Vokteren: Just read, and watch Felix and Garet ruin it. Thanks for enjoying the chapter. His name is Victor, the guy who has stoned himself and sees flying sheep. Is Alex really that mean? Like, people are saying that they've begun to hate Alex. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Vokteren.  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: You read this at 9:30?! Wow, that's like me! Garet is pretty strange, but that's what I like about him. Thanks for reviewing both stories. Yes, Isaac remembered his lines, but he'll forget soon. I think he still wants that Soy Sauce though... I'm doing some more!  
  
Master Adept 2000: Really?! This is better than the Snow White?! I didn't think anyone else would think that! Thank god Moonlight's out. Thank you for sticking up for me, Sunlight! I'm still waiting for the next chapter... (Taps foot impatiently.)  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: Perfectly understandable. I've had lots of homework too. I'm happy you at least read the two chapters. Everyone loved the Barbecue sauce. I love Alex, no matter how mean he is, so do not feel alone. I didn't know Garet's line was so funny. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Jupiter Adepts rule: I'll always keep up the good work. Was it really a good chapter? Well, your wait is over, so please enjoy this new chapter, Jupiter fan! -! I mean that in a nice way, 'cause I love Jupiter adepts also!  
  
Isaac walked out of his room. He wore satin leather... had messy hair...(Isaac:o.0) kidding! He wore those fancy clothes and had his hair... flat?! (Isaac: No! Give me back my spiky hair!) Fine, fine. He had his spiky hair again. The door across the staircase came... Jenna?! Jenna and Sheba hopped out, giggling... evilly... (Garet: Yep! Isaac's dead!) Mia walked out wearing that really pretty dress Belle wore to the dancing place, only make it cerulean in your head. (Isaac: Wow... Mia's like... hot!) She blushed, and Isaac's tail began to wag.  
  
"Er... hi Mia." He whispered, blushing. Little did he know that Piers and Garet were watching.  
  
"I didn't know Isaac was quite around me!" Garet said, shocked that Isaac kept whispering. Piers smacked a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Dumb-ass! It's hard to picture you with Mia right there! For one thing, you don't have long, smooth (Garet: What's wrong with spiky hair look?! Do you know how many bottles of gel I go through for this?!) hair, and Garet, I could never picture you in a dress." Piers mumbled at the end. Garet growled.  
  
"Hi Isaac." Mia said, blushing herself. She couldn't help but find Isaac attractive in that suit. Isaac outstretched his claw, and Mia placed her hand in it. They began to walk down the stairs, smiling at one another. Sheba, Jenna and Felix watched.  
  
"I still don't understand! Nothing looks new! Jenna, I demand you tell me what's going on! What's there that wasn't there before?!" Felix demanded.  
  
"Shut up and go away." Jenna grumbled, kicking him forward. Felix screamed as he rolled down the stairs... right beneath Mia's high heel... Quickly! What do you think is gonna happen?!  
  
Garet: She'll fall?  
  
Jenna: She'll embarrass herself?  
  
Alex: Isaac will get to see her blue panties?  
  
That's... that's just sick Alex... anyway, only one of those is correct... or is it all?!  
  
Mia gasped, as she fell backwards... before an arm caught her. She managed to look upward and see Isaac smiling.  
  
"Watch you step." Isaac chuckled. Mia blushed, embarrassed. Isaac helped her up, and smirked. "Nice blue panties." He said, earning a slap. He whimpered, and sat down. Mia glared at him. "Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay. Care to dance?" Mia asked. Isaac smiled. So they began to waltz. Everything was perfect, in both their minds. Ivan sniffled, and hit the 'play' button on his boom box. A love song came on, giving the dancing its mood. Isaac wagged his tail, and Mia blushed. Meanwhile, Jenna and Sheba were trying to re-awaken the knocked out Felix. Piers and Garet watched from the staircase. Piers sighed, while Garet was building something behind him.  
  
"Garet, you're ruining the mood. What on earth are you building?" Piers asked. Garet smiled. He held up a red bow and an arrow with a heart for a tip. Piers raised an eyebrow, not understanding.  
  
"So, I went onto Ebay, right? I'm looking at romantic items to give to Jenna when BAM!!! I see the Cupid's arrow. So I'm gonna use it for Jenna. Then, I'll be Mr. Right for somebody finally!" Garet hopped onto the rail, and aimed at Jenna. Piers sighed. Garet took aim.  
  
"You can't possibly believe that that'll work, do you?" Piers asked.  
  
"Did I forget to mention I failed archery?" Garet asked, turning to Piers, not realizing that the arrow was let loose. Piers gapped at him. "What?" Garet looked down, and gasped.  
  
Jenna: Told you Garet would ruin it!  
  
The catastrophe began. The arrow bounced off Sheba's mirror- like pot, leaving a scratch and pissing off Ivan, made Jenna scream, then flew straight at...  
  
Isaac howled when something shot into his thigh. Mia yelped when he fell, taking her down with him. He landed on his back, followed by Mia falling into his chest. She blushed, while he whimpered.  
  
"Your dead." Piers said, calmly.  
  
"GARET!!!" Jenna's voice screamed. Garet hid behind Piers.  
  
"Yes, you are dead." Piers repeated. Isaac limped outside while Mia followed.  
  
"Sorry Mia..." He whispered. Mia smiled.  
  
"Perfectly fine. You make a good pillow anyway." She giggled. Isaac looked away blushing. They sat on the balcony.  
  
"Mia... are you happy here?" Isaac asked. Mia smiled warmly at first, but frowned when a thought struck her mind. "What's wrong?" Isaac asked.  
  
"I miss my lunatic father..." Mia sniffled. Isaac whimpered. He took out a 'magical' mirror and showed it to her.  
  
"Show me the lunatic." He ordered. Kraden's face appeared. He was in the blizzard, coughing... and hacking stuff out... oh sick... Isaac made a disgusting face while Mia looked worried.  
  
"Father!" She cried. She stared at the reflection with tear filled eyes. Isaac looked away.  
  
"You should go to him." He whispered. Mia looked at him shocked. "I'm releasing you. Please, go to him." Isaac growled, refusing to look into her eyes. Mia thanked him, and quickly ran out. Isaac's ears went flat. Piers and Garet rushed out.  
  
"What?! Where is she going?!" Garet asked.  
  
"I let her go." Isaac said.  
  
"What?! But... but... but why?!" Piers demanded. Isaac took a deep breath... and... ripped out the script. Piers and Garet fell over. Isaac quickly read through.  
  
"Because... I... love her! There we go! Yes! I love her!" Isaac hopped onto the balcony ledge, and made a very emotional howl...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
That's all for now. Sad, ain't it? Please, R/R! 


	10. Felix is in pain

I am back with some more torture!  
  
GS crew: No!  
  
Oh, shut up. Nightmare-Chan22 is on the site, hopping to bring you some more sap and comedy! 53... that's a lot... more than I have ever gotten... 0.0... Nice to know you all like it. Taking a vote, but when you review, can you say whether you think this is better than the Snow White or worse? Your pick. Thanks everyone:  
  
Lord Cynic: Your special scene wasn't totally confusing. I thought it was rather funny. God, I wish I could get 5 bucks that easily... too bad my luck sucks...  
  
Vokteren: Good work? Personally, I thought it was sappy. Was it really sad? Everyone thought it was cute. My friend got high... again... and she screamed in the middle of a movie 'Lime green horse!' I was so embarrassed...  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Please... please... please don't cry... you'll make me cry... (Sniffles and hugs Isaac.) It was cute I guess. Now you'll see if Mia gets her 'lunatic' father. I'm hurrying, and doing more! -! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: I don't know... there might be an unexpected twist... making the story turn out bad... or well? You'll have to read for yourself. Is it really always great? I felt so loved... (Sniffles and hugs Felix.) Hear that Felix? My story is great! (Felix: Just get off me...) Hope you like this!  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: Same Silver, right? Hope so. I'm sorry it was filled with sap. Sorry, if you mean credit for convincing me to do a Piers/Jenna story, that's what I gave you. But I had the idea of Piers loving her and Garet going after him on my own. Please, no offense. I'm all ready feeling bad... I'm sorry, that sounded very bitchy of me...  
  
Chibi Fizz: Isaac has been practicing, haven't you Isaac. (Isaac: Working day and night!) I meant to make him like a dog-puppy creature. I thought people might like the wagging his tail thing. -! Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
From where we left off: Isaac just released Mia.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. (Sighs heavily.)  
  
Kraden opened his old eyes. He saw a blurry vision. Blinking a few times, he saw Mia. She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled for a brief moment before letting out a girlie scream. Mia's hair flew back, and she stared at him shocked.  
  
"No! You can't be real! I've seen you 3 times before! You aren't my daughter!" Kraden shouted. Mia shot him a glare.  
  
"Father, it's me." She growled, smacking a hand to her forehead. Kraden blinked a few more times and squealed.  
  
"My precious daughter! You have returned to me! When did you get here?" Kraden asked. Mia smiled, but then grew hurt.  
  
"Isaac released me." She muttered. Kraden raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What for?" He asked.  
  
"Um... you were sick and lost, so I took you home." Mia said. Kraden hugged her. Mia smiled tears in her eyes. It was the moving blue purse that had caught their attention. "I brought that back with me... but I don't remember putting anything moving in it." Mia said, shaking the purse upside down. The 'magical' mirror and someone else fell out. Kraden and Mia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ow! You bitch! You almost shattered me! And I just glued that piece back! Hey! What are you looking at old man?" Felix demanded. Kraden and Mia shot a nervous glance to one another. Mia sighed, and smacked him. "Ow again! What the hell?! I can't even leave the castle and still not be hit by some freak of nature bitch!" Felix shouted. Mia smacked him twice more.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?!" Mia demanded. Felix glared at her.  
  
"Nice to see you too! Anyway I came because..." Felix paused to sniffle. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM?!?!?! HE LOVED YOU!!!" Felix sobbed into Mia's lap. Mia frowned. Suddenly, a knocking came from the door. Mia got up, opened the door, saw who it was, and instantly closed it. Kraden and Felix, who became perfectly fine, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who in Vale was that?" Kraden asked. Mia laughed nervously.  
  
"No one! No evil Fire Clan jerk at the door!" Mia shouted. Then, the door burst down, crushing Mia. Saturos glared down on her.  
  
"That should teach you not to close the door on a handsome young man like me!" Saturos yelled.  
  
"Young my foot! You're in your mid-30s!" Menardi's voice yelled. Saturos growled, and forced on an evil smirk to Kraden. Kraden nervously held Felix up for protection. Felix pulled out a mini 1 inch long Sol Blade. He made a war cry as he ran at Saturos. Saturos simply raised up a boot.... And...  
  
"Felix!" Kraden shouted, hearing a shatter and seeing bits of glass beneath Saturos' boot. Saturos raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whoops." Saturos said, putting no emotion in. He grabbed Kraden by the collar and dragged him outside. Mia pushed the door off her, and ran after him. (Felix: Hey! Isn't anyone gonna super glue me back together?!) She ran out, and gasped. There were people with torches and a carriage with 'Homes for crazy seniors' on it.  
  
"Saturos?! Why are you doing this?!" She demanded.  
  
"Got paid to. Bring it up with Alex, not me." Saturos said, throwing Kraden in the back and locking it. Mia growled, and turned to see another blue-haired adept. Piers smiled warmly. (Just kidding people! -!) Alex smirked. Mia, pissed off, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall. (Isaac: 0.0)  
  
"How do I get my father out?!" Mia demanded. Alex gulped.  
  
"If you want him out, the first step is to put me down." Alex said. Mia dropped him. Alex groaned, and got up. He smirked once more. (Jenna: He wouldn't be smirking if I were there!) He brushed himself off. "The next step is.... To..." Alex paused to get on one knee and hold out s sapphire blue ring. "Marry me?" He yelped when Mia kicked him in the face.  
  
"Never! I'm reserved for Isaac!" She yelled, grabbing a sharpie and writings 'Isaac' on her hand. Alex growled. "Why are you claiming my father's crazy?" Mia demanded.  
  
"When he runs around town screaming you've been kidnapped by a beast, we all know he's messed up in the head." Alex said. Mia gapped at him.  
  
"My father isn't crazy! I can prove it!" Mia cried, grabbing the mirror. (Isaac: Wh-What?! No! She's going to make them kill me!) "Show me the... er... dog creature!" She yelled. A picture of Isaac gnawing on a bone appeared. Everyone gapped at it. (Isaac: What?! Ever seen a dog eat a bone?!) Alex grabbed Mia by the wrist.  
  
"Do you like him?" Alex asked, calmly.  
  
"Yes. He's kind... funny... and"- Mia was cut off by Alex.  
  
"She's with them. Lock her up." He said, calmly still. Saturos laughed as he threw Mia and Kraden into the basement, and placed a lock on it.  
  
And so, the raid began. The male villagers began to head toward the castle. It was the super glued and perfectly fine... now, Felix that was the hero. He smirked evilly when he saw Kraden's werewolf machine...  
  
"What's that sound?" Kraden asked, hearing a weird noise. Mia was too busy feeling guilty for giving away Isaac's cover. (Isaac: And you should be!) Suddenly, the door broke down. Mia and Kraden hugged each other nervously. Felix hung off a wire.  
  
"Damn! That thing kicks ass! I gotta take that into battle with Alex sometime." Felix said. Mia grabbed Felix and ran outside.  
  
"Where are you going Mia?!" Kraden asked.  
  
"I'm going to rescue Isaac!" Mia said.  
  
"Let me come with you!" He said. Mia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What for?" She asked.  
  
"Well... that young lad did seem as though he was a werewolf..." Kraden said, looking thoughtful. Mia groaned, and helped him onto her horse, then rode off toward the castle.  
  
Back at the castle, the servants had been panicking since the saw torches in the heart of the forest heading toward the castle. Sheba was running in circles, panicking about Felix, Ivan was making the boom box play scary music, Jenna was running in circles screaming 'we're all gonna die!' with Piers following her yelling 'Please calm down Lady Jenna!' Garet stood there, not understanding/thinking of an idea.  
  
"Sheba! Go tell Isaac there are intruders!" Piers ordered, still chasing Jenna. Sheba nodded, and went to go tell Isaac...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
That's all. This may be the end... Warning: Isaac has not had time to study his lines, so he will be quite forgetful. -! Please, R/R! 


	11. Don't you love happy endings?

(Sobbing.) Oh no! Our final chapter! Then I do Aladdin, but this is my favorite story in writing! (Sobs harder.) What if the Aladdin one sucks?! What then?! Sorry for acting like that. Thank you everyone who read this story, and enjoy our next chapter! So grab the popcorn, soda and highlighters, sit on the couch and prepare to be thrown at with sap, humor, and Isaac's forgetful memorization!:  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Poor Felix. (Cracks and looks down.) I'm running out of superglue. Do you have any more? No need to be sorry about being very happy. I get crazy when I'm happy. Thank you for reviewing this story!  
  
Jupiter Adepts Rule: Of course I'll write more parodies afterward! Making parodies is my life! Sadly, this is the only one with Mia as the main girl character. The next one will have Sheba, in case you're interested. Don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing this story!  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: Really?! You look every few hours if I have updated?! (Blushes.) I would've reviewed sooner, but I was busy trying to update the Fight for Jenna. Thank you for saying your opinion on if Snow White or Beauty and the Beast parody were better. Thank you for reviewing this story!  
  
Lord Cynic: At first, I panicked on your line, then I saw humor in it. (Ivan: Yeah! And I saw you sneak out! Ha! Ha! Ha! Take that!) Calm down there, Ivan. And, I doubt this is a successful play... (Isaac: Oh, shut up!) Thank you for reviewing this story!  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: I know I'm a meanie. (Felix: No! You're a bitch!) Why you... Sorry I've gotten confused with everything. I'm updating now, so the wait is over. Thank you for reviewing this story!  
  
Vokteren: The guy who has stayed by my side for quite some time now. Your villain thing did confuse me... (Holds head with Garet.) It's not my friend's fault. She has this really cool Expo marker? Or is it highlighter? I don't know, but it gets you high, and it smells like chocolate mint! Thank you for reviewing this story!  
  
We all know where we left off... I think...  
  
Disclaimer: Never owning Golden Sun, so I don't now.  
  
"Master! There are invaders in the castle!" Sheba cried. Isaac whimpered, and hung his head. He missed Mia. Sheba growled. "Didn't you hear me?! There are evil people heading towards the castle!" Sheba yelled. Isaac sighed, and rolled a squeaky toy away. Sheba hopped onto his head, and began to stomp on him. "LISTEN TO ME, ISAAC!!! THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!!!" Sheba screamed. Isaac still looked calm. He lazily tossed Sheba over his shoulder, and sighed once more. Sheba ran back to the others.  
  
Back with Garet and the others...  
  
"This... isn't working...!"Jenna cried. They had stuff piled on the door, including themselves. Garet suddenly looked thoughtful.  
  
"I have an idea!" He cried. Everyone froze. They looked nervously at each other. Piers were the first to speak.  
  
"Should we use it? After all, whenever Garet thinks of an idea, we might as well just hand ourselves over." Piers said. Jenna, Sheba and Ivan nodded. Garet shot them a glare.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that! And this time, it's a good idea! Just listen closely." Garet joined the circle, and whispered something.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
The door burst down. Alex was the first to run in. When he got ready to fire an arrow? (Alex: What?! Why can't I use my psyenergy?! And anyway, I failed archery class!) As I was saying, when he got ready to fire an arrow, he stopped. The thing threatening them was harmless furniture. The villagers calmly walked in. When Agatio passed a certain candle thingy...  
  
"ATTACK!!!" Garet screamed. The villagers screamed when the furniture suddenly lunged at them. (Felix: This is stupid! Everyone knows how much I like to fight, and they start without me?! And who ever heard of a sofa killing people?!) Sheba laughed like a maniac as she poured hot tea on people's eyes.  
  
"All seems well!" Piers said, triumphantly. He heard a scream, and looked down to see Agatio snickering as he cornered Garet. "Hang in there Garet!" Piers cried, sliding down the stairs... with scissors... aiming toward Agatio's butt... (Karst: Why didn't I think of that?!) Agatio screamed, and shot through the roof when the scissors made contact with Agatio. Garet and piers gave one another a high five. (Piers: Sick! I don't even know where his hands have been!) Garet and Piers flinched when they heard a certain scream coming from a Fire Adept.  
  
"Put me down! Agh! Watch your hands there! Garet, help me!" Jenna screamed. Some perverted guy was pulling out Jenna's feathers! Gasp!  
  
"No hurts my Jenna and gets away with it!" Garet yelled, running at them. He got behind the man. (Another butt pain.) Taking one of his candles, he blew fire into the pervert's rear. The man screamed, and ran away. Garet outstretched his arms, and caught Jenna. Jenna giggled.  
  
"Remind me to give you a kiss once we're human again." Jenna said, hopping out of his arms.  
  
"Yes!" Garet said, excited. Though everyone was having fun... no one noticed the cornered Ivan...  
  
Meanwhile, Alex was looking around the West Wing. (Mind you, Isaac is in the West Wing.) Taking a step into a certain room, Alex took out an arrow, and took aim. Isaac sighed, and didn't even notice, nor care. He was still upset. Alex smirked when he let loose the arrow. Isaac howled when it shot deep into his shoulder. (Mia: No!) Alex quickly ran at the howling Isaac, and tackled him so they fell out the window. Isaac slipped on a wet roof tile, and fell toward the edge. Using instinct, he threw his paw-like claw out, and grabbed onto the edge of the roof. He awaited death by either Alex's arrow, or falling into the darkness below. Then...  
  
Felix: Nightmare! We need humor! Jenna's about to cry!  
  
Jenna: Am not! I just have something in my eye!  
  
Agreed. Humor is on the way!  
  
"No! Isaac!" A girl's voice cried. Isaac blinked a few times along with Alex. Was that...?! "Isaac, hang in there!" Mia screamed. Isaac looked down, and used one of his claws to wave.  
  
"Hi Mia! How's it been?! I've missed you!" Isaac said, not noticing Alex's glare at him.  
  
"Don't, Alex!" Mia yelled, running into the castle. As she ran by, she didn't notice everyone stopping.  
  
"Was that... Was that Mia?" Sheba asked.  
  
On the roof, Isaac and Alex kept fighting, only Isaac had managed to hop back onto the roof. Isaac grabbed Alex by the throat, and held his body over the edge. Alex gulped.  
  
"Don't do this, Isaac! Remember?! We used to be friends!" Alex cried.  
  
"We did?" Isaac asked, looking funny confused. Alex shrugged. Isaac saw the fear in Alex's blue eyes, and dropped him over the roof, so he didn't fall down the cliff. "It would be good if you leave, before things get ugly!" Isaac said, making his hand glow green for a moment, threatening to use Psyenergy.  
  
"Isaac!" Mia gasped, smiling at him still being alive. Isaac turned to her, and smiled.  
  
"Mia..." He said, still smiling. He hopped onto the wall, tail wagging, and began to climb toward her. "You..." He paused to pull out the script. "Erm... whoops... said the wrong line a couple paragraphs back... ah! Here we go! Mia, you came back....?" Isaac said, putting the script away. (Ivan: And it was going so perfect so far Isaac...) Suddenly, Isaac howled when pain shot through his side. Alex smirked, and pulled his dagger out of Isaac's side. Isaac began to fall, before Mia caught him. Alex slipped, and fell into the cliff... (Rapid Alex fangirls: NO!!!) (Sorry about that...) Blood... or is it barbecuing sauce? BBQ sauce formed a puddle beneath him. Garet, Sheba, Piers, a super glued Felix, Jenna and a damaged Ivan all ran into the scene. Their jaws dropped when they saw their bleeding master. Mia sniffled. Isaac touched her cheek. (Sap alert.) He weakly... pulled out the script?! Isaac began to read out his lines as if he hadn't even been hurt. "Mia, you came back. Why?" Isaac read.  
  
"I had to see you again!" Mia whimpered, actually putting emotions into her line unlike Isaac.  
  
"Um... Don't cry. It's better this way. At least I got to see you one last time in the end. Isaac now dies, and Mia sobs harder." Isaac read off the next part. Mia smacked a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Isaac, that's your cue to die." Mia said. Isaac blinked a few times.  
  
"I... I die?!" He asked, shocked. Everyone groaned. Alex suddenly climbed over the balcony, with ripped up clothes. Everyone gapped at him. "Hey! How come he gets to live while I die?!" Isaac demanded.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no! Silly Adepts! I'm simply done in this parody, so I get to leave early for the After the Parody party. From what I heard, Saturos is finally going to confess his love to Menardi! Can't miss that, now can I?" Alex said, running off. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Isaac! Do us all a favor and die!" Alex's voice called. Isaac shrugged, and lay back down. He got swirly eyes, and stuck his tongue out on the side of his mouth in a dead pathetic way. Mia sniffled, and grew wide-eyed.  
  
"Isaac.... Isaac?" Mia whimpered. No answer. She began to cry onto his chest. Piers sniffled.  
  
"This is just like what happened in my favorite soap opera..." He said, earning a glare from the others.  
  
"Don't go... I love you..." Mia whispered. Right then, the last rose pedal fell. Suddenly, light spreaded across the sky.  
  
"It's the Golden Sun!" Sheba cried.  
  
"Nope. Not bright enough." Jenna said. Suddenly, Isaac sat, up perfectly normal. Human ears, no tail and hands. He gapped at himself with Mia.  
  
"I'm human again!" Isaac cheered. Mia squealed, and glomped onto him. Isaac smiled, and brought her into a passionate kiss. (Mudshippers: WHOO!!!) The castle turned white, and everyone turned back to normal... except for...  
  
"What the hell?! I'm a seven year old!" Felix exclaimed, and got smacked by Sheba.  
  
Later, or the next day, everyone was in the ballroom. Mia and Isaac were dancing. Garet sighed, and watched the two. A feather duster tickled his nose, and he turned to see Jenna in a sexy maid outfit. He made a tiger growl.  
  
"Oh Jenna! Remember that kiss you promised me?!" Garet laughed, earning a confused/angry glare from Felix. Garet was about to follow before Piers stopped him.  
  
"I told you Mia was the one for Isaac." Piers said, smiling proudly. Garet glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me, but I was the one who said she was the one!" Garet corrected.  
  
"No, it was I!" Piers said.  
  
"No I said it!" Garet yelled, tackling him.  
  
"My little girl is growin' up so fast!" Kraden sobbed on Sheba's shoulder. Mia kissed Isaac, ignoring the wrestling Garet and Piers...  
  
THE END......  
  
That's all for this story! God, I thought I was losing the humor! Please, R/R! 


End file.
